


通俗爱情 番外

by Francesca08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	通俗爱情 番外

番外

 

今天是情人节，李赫宰出差的第四天。

李东海躺在家里心烦意乱地刷着微博，满眼瞧见的全是浪漫，啪的一声把手机扔在沙发上，抱住旁边的抱枕唉声叹气。

李东海已经在心里诅咒了李赫宰的老板八百遍，居然忍心让新婚夫妻分隔异地长达五天之久，甚至还偏偏挑在情人节这个时候，简直是丧尽天良。

还有大家都爱说的那句什么，只要爱对了人，情人节每天都过？呸，谁写的烂歌。

李东海和李赫宰结婚以后，从来没分开这么久过，李东海已经习惯了每天下了班就早早回家，然而最近迎接他的只有冰冷的灶台和没有亮灯的房间。

刚打算从沙发上站起来伸展一下身体，李东海手机突然响了，他一眼瞥到是李赫宰的消息，一下子弹了起来，迅速解锁阅读。

【小朋友你在家里吗？】

自打结婚同居之后，两个人因为谁叫老公谁叫老婆的事情僵持不下，最终各自妥协半步，李赫宰依旧叫李东海“小朋友”，李东海则叫李赫宰“哥哥”，据李东海自己说，这样互相称呼有种偷||情式的别样快乐。

李东海以为是李赫宰打算给他个惊喜。他看偶像剧里都是这么演的，出差在外的一方假装忘记节日，结果提前一天突然回家给另一方惊喜这种。

李东海偷笑着回了句【在呢】，还顺便贱兮兮地跑到门口贴着耳朵去听外面的动静。

【那视频吧。】

李东海接起对面的视频，发现李赫宰根本没在门口。不仅没在门口，居然还坐在一个气氛不错的餐厅里。李东海嘟着嘴有点不开心，他以为李赫宰忘记今天是情人节了，一整天连句节日快乐都没和他说。

李赫宰当然没忘，他打来就是打算查岗的。他怕今天自己不在家，李东海就耐不住寂寞跟着那帮狐朋狗友们出去疯。他对李东海有绝对信心，只是对那群围着李东海转的人没什么把握而已。所以他看到李东海接电话的背景确实是在家里时，有点不安的心一下就放下了。

“在家干嘛呐？”  
“没干嘛。李赫宰你这是在哪？！你和谁吃饭呢！”

哦忘记说了，李东海只有开心的时候才会喊李赫宰哥哥，一发脾气就会立马换成全名。

“我今天碰到了一对老同学，非要请我吃饭我才来的。”

李赫宰一听自己又被连名带姓地叫了，赶紧把语气放软，镜头扫过坐在他对面的两位正微笑招手的人，还有坐在旁边的他们的小女儿。

“我还以为你会提前回来给我个惊喜呢。大过节的你在那儿当什么电灯泡啊。”

李东海见他旁边确实是一对夫妻，稍稍放了放心，小声抱怨了一句。

李赫宰见他不生气了，把镜头转向旁边坐在儿童座椅上的小女孩，伸手戳了戳她的脸蛋，温柔地说道：

“电话里的叔叔说赫宰叔叔是电灯泡呢，你告诉他，赫宰叔叔是来陪你的，对不对。”

李东海在电话这头，看着李赫宰在小孩子面前笑弯了眼睛，眼角挤出两条极难察觉的细小皱纹，像是被戳到了什么痛处一样，心里一沉没再说话。

李赫宰左右看了看，抬手把手机举到自己面前很近的位置，凑过去吧唧亲了一口，压低声音说道：

“情人节快乐，我好想你。”

失神的表情只停留了几秒钟就消失不见，李东海听完这句心满意足地点了点头，有点刻意地咳了一下，说了句“知道啦”便挂了电话。

李赫宰吃完饭回到宾馆，把第二天回家的航班信息发给李东海，就专心地去忙自己的工作了。

李东海看着李赫宰发来的航班信息，又不知不觉想起他今天看着小孩子笑得那么开心的模样，心里有种说不清道不明的感觉。他之前从来不敢主动提起这个话题，但他其实能隐约感觉到，李赫宰很喜欢小孩，只可惜他可能永远，都没办法拥有一个属于他的孩子了。

李东海起身去洗了把脸，又窝到沙发上打开一部电影，强迫自己不准再去想这件事。

第二天李东海下班回家，看了看时间差不多了，就进浴室去洗了个澡，顺便还简单清理了一下，为今晚做好准备。

李赫宰刚回来，李东海穿着睡衣，见人进门就一个助跑飞奔过去抱他。李赫宰赶紧把包放在地上，双手托住李东海的腰，任他把两条腿缠在自己腰上。

李赫宰抱着李东海轻轻靠在墙上，一只手捏了捏李东海的屁股，笑着说道：“这么想我啊。”

李东海低头小啄了一下李赫宰的嘴角以示回答。

李赫宰把人从腰上放下来，回了一个深吻，手不安分地伸进李东海睡衣里摸了摸他。

李东海边回应着他的吻，边焦急地伸手就去解李赫宰的衣服。李赫宰放开他的时候，自己上身已经被脱得干净，裤子也解开了一半，正松松垮垮地挂在胯骨上，半遮半掩地露出了小腹。

“这么急啊。”

李赫宰抓住他的手，坏笑着指了指自己的裤子。

“嗯，想你。”  
“哦——那是脑袋想我，还是身体想我啊？”

李赫宰还在诱导地问，李东海红着脸去拉他往自己身上贴，伸出舌头去舔他的耳垂，“现在是身体比较想。”

李赫宰抱他回房间，往床上一放就去脱他的衣服。等李赫宰把手伸到睡裤里，却没摸到本该有的布料，反倒是直接碰到了李东海已经昂扬的性器。李赫宰动作一滞，很快就继续用手掌去包裹。

李东海感受到他的动作，把头埋在李赫宰胸前，像是撒娇似地说：“我提前准备了一下，你一回家我们就可以…”

李赫宰手上套弄的动作变得更快，李东海一下就射了出来。

像是得到了表扬的小孩，李东海微微起身推开李赫宰，翻身跨坐到他身上，低头去吻李赫宰的脖子和锁骨。

李赫宰被撩拨地浑身酥麻，他想伸手去拿床头的润滑剂，被李东海按住了。他拿起李赫宰的手指放进嘴里，快速用舌头一下一下舔着，直到它沾上了口水变得湿润。

李赫宰的手指稍稍探进去一点在里面翻搅，李东海便马上出声呻吟了起来。李赫宰一边扩张一边去按压里面那块让李东海敏感的地方，另一只手也不闲着，抚在他胸前揉捻着乳首。

提前做了准备的李东海今天进入状态极快，他难耐地挺着胸去迎合李赫宰的抚摸，两腿之间已经湿得一塌糊涂。嘴上更是丝毫不像往常一样羞涩，一直在诚实地催促着。

“赫宰哥哥…你快点…”  
“今天不怕痛吗？”

李赫宰身上也开始热得发烫，但还是本能地抽出手指去倒润滑剂，再重新深入已经有些松软的后穴继续扩张。

李东海跟着李赫宰的动作扭动着腰，闭着眼睛享受情欲带来的快感，然后在身体再次空虚的时候听到空气中有撕开塑料包装的声音。

换上更大的东西进来显然还是有不适感，但李东海只皱了皱眉，就按住李赫宰挺腰的动作，自己开始重复这个向上抬起又再一坐到底的动作，整根抽出又再整根没入，一下一下地掌握着节奏。

里面又紧又热，穴肉还有意识地吞吐着，李赫宰捏着他白皙的臀肉，挑眉看着在身上取悦自己的人，伸手握住了李东海已经软下来的器官慢慢揉弄着，看它在手里颤颤巍巍地又挺立起来。

“好紧啊，你里面好热。”

李东海根本抵挡不住这般低沉嗓音的调情，扭腰的动作越发急促起来，李赫宰扶着他的腰用力向上顶弄了几下，每一下褪出都会再朝着最深处进发，频率也越来越快。身体被撞击得啪啪作响，水声也在安静的房间里听起来格外响亮。

已经泄过一次的李东海这会儿大脑被剧烈的快感填满，脑中那根理智的弦已经被情欲磨断，他今天甚至不需要听李赫宰问他舒不舒服，就可以揽着李赫宰的脖子，放肆地顺从身体本能的欢愉发出声音。

“……嗯……哥哥…舒服……啊……”

李赫宰根本听不得这甜腻的呻吟，动作开始控制不住地发狠。他红着眼睛把李东海身体翻过来，抬起他的腿换了个姿势，用力掰开找准角度，又再顶进去大力抽插。李东海双腿无力地搭在李赫宰身上，迷迷糊糊地还去吻他。

即便是做了很多次的甬道也依旧温热紧涨，紧紧地吸住李赫宰硬挺的肉刃，两个人的肉体和精神都被牢牢掌控在对方手里，像是在一片汪洋中的唯一的一叶扁舟一样，共同进退沉浮，李赫宰稍一失神也到了临界点，他抱着已经瘫软李东海的一起完成了这场极致原始的仪式。

李东海今天好像尤其欲求不满，缠着李赫宰又做了一次才罢休。

高||潮的余韵尚未完全褪去，李赫宰让李东海趴在床上，自己一边帮他清理一边开口说道：

“今天怎么这么主动？”

“说了是想你。”  
“哦，才几天就这么想我啊。”

李赫宰也躺到床上来。李东海背对着他沉默了一会儿，恢复成正经的语气小心翼翼地问道：

“你是不是…很想要小朋友啊？”

问完又像是害怕听到什么不想要的回答，弓起身子把脸埋进枕头里，缩成了一个团。

李赫宰被问得一愣，马上就明白了李东海是在别扭什么，挪过去伸手紧紧地把他圈到怀里，在他耳边低声说了一句：“你今天让我好舒服啊。”

“我和你说正经的呢。”

李东海在怀抱里挣了挣，伸腿轻踢了李赫宰一下，翻过身来面对着他。李赫宰假装被踢疼了还委屈地揉了揉膝盖，李东海一下紧张了起来，也伸手过来，被李赫宰正好捉住放到了嘴边。

李赫宰亲在他的手背上，温柔地开口说道：

“嗯，我有李东海一个小朋友就够了呀。”

 

「他们何其有幸，能够爱与被爱。」

 

番外完。


End file.
